


Ain't Too Proud to Beg

by themcgeek



Series: Kinktober 2018: Write the filth you wish to read in the world [2]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Fingering, Begging, Body Worship, Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Clothed Sex, Come Marking, Comeplay, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Gratuitous Smut, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Rimming, write the filth you wish to read in the world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 10:17:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16262159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themcgeek/pseuds/themcgeek
Summary: Kinktober 2018 Day 2: Begging/Ass WorshipSteve loves Bucky. Bucky loves Steve.Bucky also loves Steve's ass.





	Ain't Too Proud to Beg

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out and thank you, as always, to my betas/idea people/ all around cheerleaders gracelesso, tajargirl, Senforza, aravenlikeawritingdesk, and MagicMarker

###  Day 2: Ass Worship/Begging

 

“Ngh, Bucky,  _ please _ ,” Steve cries out. He rolls his head and flexes his grip on the chin-up bar in the abandoned gym. 

Bucky hooks his chin over Steve’s shoulder and plants a kiss behind his ear. “Shh, pipe down, doll. Don’t want anyone to come investigatin’ the noises, here.”

Steve shoves his hips back, searching for some sort of friction. “Fuck you, Barnes. Guh. You try, ngh, keeping silent, with fingers up your ass.” His bare skin rubs against the rough denim of Bucky’s jeans, and he doesn’t know whether to grind into it harder or pull away. 

“Well,” Bucky purrs, kissing Steve’s ear once more, “I could always gag you.”

“Oh, God.” Steve is completely sagging now, his arms holding all of his weight, legs gone boneless. “Bucky, please. Please, I need you. I need-”

“Shh, shh, I know what you need, Stevie. I’ll give it to you.” Drawing back, Bucky sinks to his knees, metal arm whirring as he drags it down Steve’s side. 

“Bucky, you  _ asshole _ , fuckin-” Steve snarls.

Bucky cuts him off with a sharp bite to one of Steve’s ass cheeks, and withdraws his fingers, earning himself a pathetic whine. “Be nice,” he admonishes. “Now, let me give your ass the attention it deserves.”

Sighing heavily, Steve goes even more boneless, and finally, finally acquiesces. His glutes, which had been flexed tight with the tension thrumming through his body, relax, and the flesh becomes soft and pliable.

“Ohh, there you go, doll. That’s what you need.” Bucky leans forward and sucks a hickey onto the middle of Steve’s left ass cheek, then his right. His fingers clench into the firm muscle, and he traces the divots left by his fingers with the tip of his tongue. 

“Please, Bucky. I need...something.” Steve’s breath is hitching now, nearly to the point of sobs. Bucky has hardly even  _ done _ anything, but Steve feels like he’s flying apart at the seams. 

A groan rips from Bucky’s throat, and he rubs his stubbled jaw against Steve’s ass, turning the delicate cheeks rosy pink. “Yeah, Stevie. I know, I know you do, doll. You sound so sweet, you’re begging so nice for me.”

Steve hiccups, and a true sob breaks through. His body shudders and shakes, and he can’t stop the moans and whimpers that spill from his lips. 

“Oh, you like that, huh? Is that what you want to hear, sweetheart? Do you want me to make you beg for it?” Bucky’s still rubbing his jaw against Steve, and has started dipping his chin into the crack between the cheeks.

“Yeah. Yes, yes, Bucky, yes,” Steve gasps. “Please, please, make me come. I need it, I need you.” Steve doesn’t even know what he’s begging for. He’s on fire. His shirt is still on, the chin-up bar is groaning under his weight, his pants are around his knees, and he is completely at Bucky’s mercy.

“Come? You want to come already, Stevie?” Bucky’s hands have begun to rhythmically clench and release the cheeks of Steve’s ass, massaging them firmly. With each clench of his fingers, Steve pushes back into his grip and whines high in his throat.

“ _ Please,” _ Steve sobs, and he buries his face into the crook of his elbow. His skin is coated in sweat, causing his t-shirt to cling to him like a second skin. Fat drops of it roll down from his hairline, mixing with the tears on his face. When Steve licks his lips, all he can taste is salt.

Spreading Steve’s cheeks a little farther apart, Bucky makes himself comfortable between them. “Well. Since you asked so nicely,” he says, and he dives in, licking firmly across Steve's slightly stretched hole.

“Fuck!  _ Bucky! _ ” Steve can’t help it, he takes one hand down from the bar and reaches behind him, grabbing a handful of Bucky’s hair as gently as he can manage. “Please, God, please. Please, Buck, need it. Need your fingers.”

“Mmhmm,” Bucky growls, the sound muted by Steve’s sweat and spit-shiny skin. He slaps the side of Steve’s ass lightly with his metal hand before sliding his middle finger into the soft, wet hole.

Steve immediately realizes which hand Bucky is using, and nearly comes on the spot. As it is, his cock lets out a steady stream of precome, dripping down his shaft and darkening the well-groomed hair at the base.

Bucky feels it the moment Steve realizes too, and can’t help but to chuckle into Steve’s ass. He adds another finger and spreads them a little, flickering his tongue between them before pulling his mouth back completely. “Oh, Stevie, Christ I love you. The way you say my name, the way you beg so sweet. Let me hear you, sugar, don’t hold back.”

Crooking his fingers, Bucky seeks out Steve’s prostate while raining kisses all over the glorious ass before him. The kisses are open mouthed and wet, leaving shining stamps behind for just a moment before they dissipate into the humid, sex-soaked air. Bucky can’t get enough of Steve, or the slightly salty taste of his sweat-covered skin.

“Please, Bucky, honey, I’m so close. Please, Bucky, please…” Steve trails off, nearly incomprehensible, just repeating Bucky’s name and “please” over and over again, rising in pitch with each curl of Bucky’s fingers.

When Bucky finds Steve’s prostate, Steve  _ screams _ , and his cock jerks wildly, come shooting out and across the floor in thick ropes. As the waves of his orgasm recede, so too does the flow of come, until it’s dripping out of his slit and down his shaft before it finally stops.

“Jesus, ah, Jesus, Stevie-doll, that was beautiful. You’re so beautiful when you come for me.” Bucky’s fingers have gentled, but they’re still inside Steve, softly stroking inside him. “You done, sugar?”

“Nuh-uh. Need you to come. Please, Buck. Please, need you to come on me. Mark me up, Bucky, make me a mess.” Chest heaving, Steve continues to beg. He has come, yes, but he is far from done. He’s not done until Bucky is. 

“Yeah, okay. Okay, Stevie. You’ve been so good for me.” Withdrawing his fingers, Bucky plants an apologetic kiss on Steve’s tailbone before standing up. Unbuttoning his jeans with his left hand, he uses his right to turn Steve’s face toward his own to meet him in a hungry kiss. Bucky sighs into Steve’s mouth as his metal hand wraps around his cock. 

Steve’s kisses are desperate and sloppy, and he whines every time Bucky pulls back to draw breath. He keeps surging forth every chance he gets, trying to map out every bit of Bucky’s mouth with his tongue. “Please, Buck,” he murmurs between kisses, around Bucky’s tongue. “Please, come on me.”

“I will. Oh, I will, Stevie.” Bucky speeds up his hand, hearing nothing but a quiet, slick sound as leftover spit and precome ease the way. “You’re so beautiful, Steve. So good for me. Everything I could want. Fuck, I love you.”

“Please, please, please,” Steve chants, head rolling back to lay on Bucky’s shoulder. He turns his head to bury his nose in the crook of Bucky’s neck, never ceasing his pleas.

“Stevie, Stevie, doll, I’m so close.” Bucky’s breathing is ragged, and he tries to tilt his head down to rest against Steve’s as best as he can. They stand there, pressed against each other, as Bucky fucks his fist, the tip of his cock bumping the small of Steve’s back with every thrust.

“Bucky,” Steve whispers, so soft and just for their ears. “James Buchanan Barnes, I love you. ‘Til the end of the fucking line.”

Hearing Steve’s declaration, Bucky feels everything in him seize up before his orgasm is punched out of him with a roar of Steve’s name. Hot come stripes across Steve’s lower back and ass, and Bucky grinds himself into the mess as he rides his orgasm out. “Oh, Steve, my Stevie, my love.”

Steve shudders along with Bucky, moaning softly at the feeling of Bucky’s still-hard cock sliding through the filth on his back. He loves this, loves the come down, when they’re both soft and sated for the moment and the world is hazy and far away.

Dropping to his knees once more, Bucky drags his fingers, flesh and metal alike, through the cooling come on Steve’s back and begins to rub it into his skin. “Here you go, doll. Wanna do this, gonna keep at it, till I’m soaked into your skin. Always gonna be a part of you, Stevie.”

Snorting softly, Steve casts a fond look over his shoulder and brushes Bucky’s hair back from his eyes. “That’s the thing, Buck,” he sighs. “You already are.”


End file.
